In the past year, our core has assisted NHLBI investigators in successfully generating more than one dozen transgenic and knockout mouse lines. Four of these projects were completed using the recently developed targeted transgenic (also called site-specific transgenic) method. Our unit has also devoted a significant portion of our effort on developing new capabilities in the rapidly advancing genome engineering technologies. We have successfully used the ZFN (zinc finger nuclease), TALEN, and CRISPR/Cas9, method to edit the genome of induced pluripotent stem cell (iPSC) lines. We have also succeeded in producing knockout mouse lines using the ZFN method, and are currently using the TALEN and CRISPR/Cas9 methods to generate knockout, conditional knockout, and knockin mouse lines. We have also been involved in a range of stem cell related projects, including animal iPSC/ESC derivation, teratoma formation assay, mouse models of stem cell transplantation, and tissue engineering. Throughout the year, we have provided numerous consultations and technical assistances to scientists with in and out of NHLBI to assist them in conducting mouse molecular genetic research, including designing DNA constructs, searching database, collecting various stages of embryos, deriving mouse embryonic fibroblasts (MEF), collecting mouse organs, and reconstituting mouse lines using cryopreserved sperm. I am also a member of the NHLBI Animal Care and Use Committee (ACUC) for reviewing animal protocols and conducting animal facility inspections.